


Writing Requests

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gwen adopts Max AU, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Possession, ghost au, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: "If Max just hadn’t run away this wouldn’t have happened.If David had just a little more self control this wouldn’t have happened.If everything was different this wouldn’t have happened."





	1. Monster/Fantasy AU

The campers, clad in white, watched on with bated breath as David presented his guitar to the other demon. Demons were automatically skilled with any musical instrument, better than any other creature in fact, but had varying rank among their own kind.

Daniel grinned, sharp teeth and white scaled tail flicking in anticipation. He presented his own weapon of choice, a beautiful violin with gold engravings that wrapped around the entire instrument. David swallowed, eyes glancing to his campers.

Nikki watched on with, still eyes, not once blinking. She stood upright, her pointed ears still, so much different than her usual wild behavior. Her pointed teeth would be shown by her wicked smile, her tail wagging so fast David’s head would spin, but now she was just a shell of herself. Neil and Max matched her behavior. Neil’s feathers were no longer frayed and ruffled from his nervous pulling and petting that were inflicted on them everyday, and not once did he move other than his chest expanding with every labored breath.

And Max, the poor boy, sat cross legged next to Daniel, unaware of the clawed hand that had threaded itself through his hair. The scales on Max’s tails and wings were edged with white, the normally black scales growing lighter and lighter by the second. Max had turned to Daniel, brilliant blue eyes unblinking as he looked up at his newfound savior. “I love you Daniel.” Max declared, with such a fond tone.

David would have praised him for the sudden change on behavior, since it’s much more fitting for Dealing Demons such as themselves to come off as more friendly, had it not been forced. David could only imagine what kind of hypnotizing spell his children had been put under and what it was doing to their minds.

Daniel yanked on the black curls that David had grown so found of ruffling when he praised the boy. Max’s faced scrunched in pain but kept up his smile as to not disappoint Daniel.

Daniel brought the boy to stand in front of him, making sure David got a full view of Max.

“Let him go!” David hissed, his horns growing a deeper red as his anger flared. The fire in the pit of his stomach growing brighter by the minute. Daniel shook his head and laughed.

“You win, your campers are set free. I win, everyone at the wretched camp submits to our true god.”

David’s chest tightened. If he rejected the deal they’d resort to fighting, something that could lead to the whole forest being burned down by David’s anger and everyone getting hurt.

If he accepted there would be no going back, and the kids could possibly fall into the hands of a mad man.

But it was something he was going to have to risk.

And he’d be damned if he lost to this white scaled freak.

David strummed his guitar once, “I accept.”

Max was thrown to the side landing amongst his friends. He sat up eagerly, loving gaze never faltering from Daniel, and waited for his leader to give him a direction.

Daniel produced his bow and nodded his head.

“Let’s begin.”


	2. Vampire/Monster AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David was always so touchy and Max hated it. He was a vampire, and much too old to be carried like a baby! He was ten, couldn’t David see that he was basically grown at this point. But David was smiling so wide at him, and he looked so hopeful even with his blood stained teeth.

David wiped the trailing red liquid from his chin with his handkerchief.

“There we go!” He said cheerfully, Max rolled his eyes.

“Out of all the summer camps in the world, this one had to have another vampire. The most cheerful damn vampire in the world.” Max spat hatefully, and allowed David to take him by his hand as they began the hike back to camp. They padded softly along as not to disturb any possible wildlife that would prove to be troublesome.

“But aren’t you glad, Max! You don’t have to hunt alone, you have someone else who shares in your burdens, and you’re the first vampire I get to spend everyday with!” David grinned, his teeth stained with red making his usual happy smile seem much darker.

“Gross.” Max commented, running his tongue over his teeth, feeling bits of skin stuck in between his fangs.

David laughed off the insult and they continued on their trek.

“I’m thinking the deer will last us a long time! Probably up to next week, or we can feed small in the next few days too keep up this great energy!” Max nodded absentmindedly, he always left the feeding schedule up to David. He actually left everything up to David when it came to their vampiric activities.

David scheduled the hunts, trained with Max to control their speed and strength, and gave nightly lessons on everything Max would need to know ever since Max showed up only a few years ago. He did all the things Max’s parents had been too busy to do.

Max preferred it this way, since his first few weeks at Camp Campbell had proven to be the worst in his entire life. Max was used to being given everything, the blood showing up in glasses at dinner, and their house being proofed against their strength. Everything had always been right there for him, and then suddenly, without second thought they threw him in the wilderness with nothing but humans and wildlife, expecting him to hunt and keep himself out of trouble.

He remembered being so hungry that he raided the kitchen in the middle of the night, tearing at frozen meat found in the freezer and shoveling pudding packets in his mouth, but nothing satisfied him. He stumbled out of the mess hall, and bolted from the camp burying himself deep in the woods in search for anything alive.

David’s keen sense of hearing had often woken him up at night, picking up on distant packs of coyotes or rabbits that came to close to his cabin. His instinct yelling at him to fight, defend, and eat. He had woken up, his intent to only listen for a second to still his beating heart and fall back into his deep slumber, but the sounds of ripping flesh and a child sobbing had made him run out of the cabin so fast the door flew off its hinges.

David found Max tearing through a small, feeble rabbit that didn’t make much of a meal even for the small vampire. Tears trailing down the boy’s chubby cheeks in what looked like relief, he was groaning with every bite, color flooding back to his cheeks, his strength renewed as he tore apart the poor creature.

David was in shock too say the least, having not met another vampire outside of Mr. Campbell and his own pack that dropped by occasionally. He hadn’t even suspected Max to be one of his own, the kid mostly kept to himself and showed to be just a solemn child.

Never once did he run to show off his speed, or prove his strength in weights camp. He had paled over his first few weeks, but David wrote it off as he was simply home sick. No signs pointed to him being one with the undead.

He was just a little kid, who probably missed his parents and wished for his old bed.

But David never suspected this.

He approached Max gently, the boy whipping his head up from his hunt to growl at the approaching vampire. Max was running on instinct, his blood pumping fast.

David paused, knowing he had to be careful with the child, in fear the boy may attack him. So David bared his own fangs, but not as a show of dominance, but one of understanding. Max quickly backed down.

Max looked taken back to say the least, his jaw dropped letting the blood drip from his chin and onto his sweatshirt.

David offered a sweet smile, and held out his hand to the six year old boy, but Max recovered from his shock and batted it away standing on his own. The hunger and viciousness disappearing from his eyes.

“Let’s go get you something better to eat, yeah?” David stood, and Max followed suit, mind running with a thousand questions.

David made sure to keep Max well fed since that night, and tried his best to teach him the ways of their kind. He wasn’t going to leave Max to fend for his own, like his parents clearly did, like a certain someone had done to him so many years ago.

Max yawned loudly, drawing both of them from their memories, David laughed and stopped to stand in front of the boy.

He held out both of his arms, grinning at Max encouragingly. Max rubbed tiredly at his eyes, and looked up at the older male, more annoyed than ever.

“Aw, come on Max! You know you want too.” David whispered, and Max groaned loudly, forgetting the need to be quiet.

David was always so touchy and Max hated it. He was a vampire, and much too old to be carried like a baby! He was ten, couldn’t David see that he was basically grown at this point. But David was smiling so wide at him, and he looked so hopeful even with his blood stained teeth.

Max huffed, and rolled his eyes as he walked into David’s arms allowing the other to carry him back to their camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Max and David finish up a hunt and reflect on their first night discovering the other’s identities as true creatures of the night. 
> 
> This one was fun to write and I hope someone requests more of this au because its so cute!  
> \--  
> Request a fic or just follow me @ campcambellistheplaceformeandyou


	3. Preston can't help it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston’s random bursts of energy expressed itself through his voice, and often came out while he was acting or having a casual conversation with any of his fellow campers.

Preston’s random bursts of energy expressed itself through his voice, and often came out while he was acting or having a casual conversation with any of his fellow campers. They’d all flinch, covering their ears at the sudden rise in volume, and avoid his presence until they were sure he was calm. All except Max.

Max would always rise to the occasion to match his volume, the two always getting odd looks as they seemingly screamed in each other’s faces, but neither would look upset.

“Max, I need you in costume PRONTO!” Preston reminded, his voice climbing from a gentle lull to a mighty yell.

Max nodded, slipping on the fake beard and hat, a phone with a pink case slipped up his sleeve with the slight of hand.

“YOU GOT IT!” He responded, Neil covering his ears as Max matched Prestons volume. Preston clapped his hands together and gave Max a wide grin, then stalked off to make sure their Lady Capulet hadn’t shredded her costume.

“Why do you do that?” Neil hissed, rubbing his temples to ward off a head ache.

“Because it sucks to be the only one yelling especially when you can’t even control it.” Max shrugged, tying the flimsy strings that held the cotton beard to his chin.

“Besides, yelling is fucking fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically a very empathetic max makes sure Preston doesn’t feel alone! 
> 
> \--  
> Want to request a fic or just follow the author? check out my tumblr @ campcambellistheplaceformeandyou


	4. Werewolf AU (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Max just hadn’t run away this wouldn’t have happened.
> 
> If David had just a little more self control this wouldn’t have happened.
> 
> If everything was different this wouldn’t have happened.

If Max just hadn’t run away this wouldn’t have happened.

If David had just a little more self control this wouldn’t have happened.

If everything was different this wouldn’t have happened.

Max held his arm close to his chest, soft whimpers and cries escaping his lips. The auburn wolf panted heavily, swaying on it’s feet as if it would collapse any minute, and Max began to fear over the possibility of rabies. The hulking animal began to put a paw forward and Max flew back wards, scooting until his back was pressed against a tree.

“Go away!” He shouted, upcoming sobs making his words falter, the arm of his hoodie began to tint purple as the red and blue hues mixed.

The wolf disregarded his words, hunching forward, licking where blood stained it’s furry chin.

“David!” Max cried, in hopes that his begging could reach the counselor’s cabin. His mind only processing the thought that he needed David.

The wolf slowly eased a paw forward, green, slitted eyes following his every move.

“David please! Help!” Max called again. A faint vision of his counselor coming to the rescue ran through his mind. But he never came.

Max pressed harder against the wood, bark digging into his back and leaving small cuts all along his shoulder blades, but his heart was so loud in his ears he couldn’t think.

The wolf crouched and lunged.

Max didn’t have enough time to scream.

\--

David mutters a numb, “This shouldn’t have happened,” to a nearby police officer. The uniformed man pats his shoulder, assuring him he couldn’t have done a thing, and David lets out a choked sob.

An image of fearful blue eyes flash in his mind, and he’s blubbering apologies that no one can keep up with.

He collapsed to his knees, hands gripping hard at the yellow tape before him. 

When the cops go, carrying the worlds smallest body bag, David sat in the mess hall not bothering with sleeping, knowing blue eyes would be waiting for him if he even drifted off for a minute.

Nikki and Neil’s cries carried out through the night. No one dared to comfort them, knowing they couldn’t lighten the burden that would now hang over their shoulders for the rest of their lives. 

If they had just went with Max none of this would have happened.

David spends the night picking at the skin stuck between his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It aint all fluff in this world, but I’d like to think I can write a fluffy fic about this if I tried.  
> Basically, David’s werewolf form escapes him and an unfortunate camper who tries to make his escape has to suffer.  
> \--  
> Want to request a fic or follow a cool blog? Check out my tumblr @ campcambellistheplaceformeandyou


	5. Werewolf AU/Ghost AU (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max jumped back as well, clearly scared by his counselor’s action, but he never landed. 
> 
> He stayed floating in the air near the window in the front of the cabin.

Max was standing above his bed.

A scream ripped through Davids throat, as he threw himself backwards at the headboard. 

Max jumped back as well, clearly scared by his counselor’s action, but he never landed. He stayed floating in the air near the window in the front of the cabin.

“M-Max?” David choked out. Eyes wide, and chest tight with heaving breaths. 

Max stared back at him, looking so much better than when David had previously seen him. 

No scratches or bite marks, or missing eyes to speak of!

The two stared at each other, both with wide unblinking eyes. 

David then shook his head as if trying to wake himself.

David immediately wrote this off as a dream, or a stress induced hallucination but the glowing figure seemed so real. It seemed so much like his little Max.

Max drifted closer, eyes wide and unblinking.

“W-wait, wait. You can see me?!” Max cried, he barked out a laugh, that than turned into a fit of giggles.

“Finally! Someone can see me. I tried Nikki and Neil, but no matter how loud I yelled they couldn’t hear. Holy fuck this is great!” 

The hallucination seemed ecstatic, but David was resisting every urge to scream. 

“I- I… Max?” David asked again, to lost for words to even comprehend what the figure was saying. 

“David! David!” Max circled him before stopping in front of his counselor, smiling like David had never seen him do before. 

That meant this had to be a hallucination, Max never would smile, David thought as the clearly real ghost stared right at him.

“Sleep, yeah, I need… Sleep.” David moved back under the covers, ignoring the figure the figures offended scoff. 

David avoided eye contact with the floating boy as he refluffed his pillow. 

“Wake the fuck up camp man!” Max yelled, clearly angered by David’s antics, yanking the covers off of the bed.

David yelped, jumping to his feet, and quickly backing himself into a corner to move away from the specter.

“O-Oh my god…” David whispered, his whole body shaking as he gripped at the wall. He slunk down it until he fully sat on the wooden floor.

“You’re supposed to be dead, Max…” David said, tone hushed and cracking as tear began to fill his eyes.

Max shrugged, not caring much about the facts, and then quickly flew close to stare at David with stern, narrow eyes.

“Yeah about that, why the fuck did you kill me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain dead boy has some certain things to say to a certain murderous counselor.
> 
> I love dead max but boy was this hard to write haha! 
> 
> I liked the outcome though and this was so fun to write at the same time! 
> 
> \--  
> Want to request a fic or want to follow a chill camp camp hell pit? Check out my tumblr @ campcambellistheplaceformeandyou


	6. Kidnapping AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel practically squealed, sweeping Max into a tight hug, and Max thought of how David would do the same exact thing when Max would show the smallest ounce of the camping spirit

“You’re special, Max!” Daniel praised, brushing Max’s cheek softly with his knuckles.

“Get away from me you fucking freak!” Max hissed, kicking his feet at the older man who hovered much to close for his comfort. 

“B-But you are Max! You,” Daniel took in a deep breath, staring at Max as though he was a proud parent, “You were chosen by the ancient ones! That’s why you lived, that’s why you saved your camp is because they made it so!”

Max pulled hard at the ropes that kept him bound, squirming with a renewed strength. He would not sit here and be seen as some hero in this bastard’s eyes.

“And what’s even better is that I was chosen to look after you. That’s why the ancient ones forgave me and let me live after drinking that ghastly poison! I am chosen to raise you Max! I’ll be your father, the father of a prophet.” Daniel sat cross legged in front of Max, wearing a smile that eerily matched David’s excited grin.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Max screamed, not stopping his fierce wriggling. 

“Well, maybe not a prophet! You could even be a descendant of Xemoog! Imagine me, taking care of the descendant of our true god!” Daniel sigh dreamily, eyes staring off as he daydreamed of a future Max refused to be apart of.

“I’m going to take good care of you, and I’m going to show you the ways of Xemoog, don’t worry! We’ll leave at dawn, we should get as far away from this camp as possible so that you don’t soak up any more of their toxins.” The last words were spat hatefully, as if Daniel had a vengeance against Camp Campbell, and Max briefly thought about the safety of his friends.

If he could take Max in the middle of the night, making not one sound, who knows what he would do to his friends, that almost fell victim to his plot just weeks ago. 

“I’ll go peacefully.”

“Oh, Max! Now you’re starting to se-”

“On one condition.” Max sat up more straight, trying to seem as confident and sure as possible. Daniel tilted his head to side, his face a mixture of concern and confidence. 

“You leave everyone on Lake Lilac alone, you’re not to hurt anyone. Not the campers or the counselors. And you better listen because if I am a prophet or whatever the fuck you said, you’d…” Max trailed off, panic still racing through his veins, trying to scrape together some excuse, “ You’d be disobeying, fuckin, Xemoog, or whatever! And you’ll be in trouble.”

Daniel flinched like he was a child being scolded.

“But if I took care of David it might ple-”

“No!” Max yelled, panic being overtaken by anger. 

“You better leave David alone! If not, I’ll… I’ll fucking kill you the first chance I get, I swear by it.” Max spat, Daniel frowned again, pouting like a child.

“I swear I won’t.” Daniel promised, tone gravely serious.

“Then I’ll go with you.” 

Daniel practically squealed, sweeping Max into a tight hug, and Max thought of how David would do the same exact thing when Max would show the smallest ounce of the camping spirit.

Max shuddered as Daniel squeezed tight, and thought of how he was going to get out of this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is going to try to save Max in an attempt to please Xemoog and the other Ancient ones, and Max tries to settle a deal to secure his friends safety
> 
> \--  
> Want to request a fic or follow a cool blog? Check out my tumblr @ campcambellistheplaceformeandyou

**Author's Note:**

> Want your request written and posted on tumblr and ao3? Request one @ campcambellistheplaceformeandyou  
> I love and read every one!
> 
> \--  
> I hope this is good! Daniel, David, and Max are all dealing demons. They make deals with other creatures, in exchange for anything. Nikki is a werewolf and Neil is some kind of bird hybrid thing haha I couldn’t decide on anything.
> 
> Daniel has brainwashed the camp and is poised to take the children and sacrifice them. He offers David a deal, knowing that he’ll be more inclined to accept if he sees Max being hurt. Once a deal is agreed upon, neither can back out on the deal. If David loses he’ll have to let his children be taken, but each demon has a kind of power. David’s is fire and he can potentially burn everything down if he gets too heated, Max can control nature and what not, and Daniel uses water to torture his victims, or any other liquid.


End file.
